Waking up
by hitachiin-fangirl
Summary: Series of oneshots about the twins waking up in the morning. Twincest, HikaKao moments
1. Chapter 1: I'm Pregnant!

Disclaimer: Do not own Ouran!

a/n: I'm marking this as complete but I will probably add other short stories about the twins waking up in the morning!:)

**wARNINGS!:** Twincest. (somewhat mild)

"Kao, wake up!"

Hikaru was in the midst of poking his twin, trying to get the other's lazy butt out of bed.

Kaoru just grumbled and twisted away from his twin, turning over on his stomach and burying his head in the pillows.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Hikaru said as he crawled over to where his twin now lay on the bed.

"I don't care! Let me sleep!"

"NO! You have to get up! Now!" Hikaru was shaking his brother now.

"I don't wanna!" Kaoru grumbled almost inaudibly. In his groggy state of mind, he could barely form a complete sentence which caused him to use words like _wanna_ that weren't in his regular vocabulary.

"Don't make me go to school alone Kao! And if you don't get up, mom will be mad," Hikaru was saying now sitting on the slightly younger twin.

"I can't get up," Kaoru said, starting to wake up a little.

"Why? Are you sick or something?"

Kaoru would usually have pointed out that he couldn't get up do to the fact he was being sat on but his mind wasn't quite awake yet. His brain was fogged by just the right amount of sleepiness for him to come up with the excuse he was about to give.

"No. I'm pregnant!" he informed, attempting to push his brother off of him and failing.

"Kaoru, I feel compelled to inform you that that was one of the stupidest things you've said. Ever," Hikaru said rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious!"

"Yeah…okay…" Hikaru said getting off of his _pregnant_ brother.

"Seriously! I haven't had my period, I feel nauseous, I had a really weird dream last night where I was making out with my brother, I really need to pee _and_ everything my boyfriend is doing is annoying the crap out of me!"

"Kao, if you were pregnant, it's too early for you to be experiencing many of those symptoms," Hikaru told his brother. "Not to mention that guys _can't _get pregnant and that we don't get periods."

"Humph," grumbled Kaoru. "That's what you think."

"That is what I think. Besides, I have all the same symptoms as you: no period, _you _are making me nauseous, I dreamt I made out with my twin, I need to pee and my boyfriend is seriously annoying me right now!" he told him, counting off the other's previous excuses on his fingers.

Kaoru was awake now and was enjoying Hikaru's small temper tantrum. He decided he wasn't quite done being difficult yet.

"Oh shit! Hikaru! WE got each other pregnant!" he exclaimed sitting up in bed. "How are we going to tell mom and dad!"

Suddenly he found himself on the floor.

"Kaoru, stop being stupid. I'm going to go take a shower," Hikaru told him having just pushed his twin off the bed.

"Sounds like a good idea. Maybe I'll join you," Kaoru said getting up and rubbing his sore backside.

"Maybe you better not, I might get you pregnant," Hikaru told him from the doorway of the bathroom.

"And maybe that's a chance I'm willing to take," Kaoru said smiling and following his twin.

**a/n:** Hope you liked it! Love my reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 : Phone Calls

a/n: SO i got a 2nd ch. up! Everybody cheer! So I took away the complete and now it's marked in-progress even though it's a series of oneshots because I may still add chapters. (I probably will). So you can add this in your story alert if you're interested. Enjoy :)

**diclaimer: **I do not own ouran ( And you can tell cause, if I did, you would see a lot more of the twins.)

**WARNINGS: **twincest and yaoi!

Both the twins were lying in bed. Neither was asleep, yet neither was quite awake either. The thought of getting up and out of bed hadn't even come close to crossing their minds when the cell phone lying on bedside table started to ring.

It was Tamaki.

Both twins groaned and shifted around in the bed upon hearing the familiar ring tone.

"You get it Kao. You're closer," grumbled a sleepy Hikaru.

"I'm sleeping," Kaoru mumbled.

"Come on, I don't want to deal with Tono this early in the morning. Do it for your big brother," Hikaru said.

"You're barely older then me," Kaoru answered making no move for the cellphone.

"Do it for your boyfriend then," tried Hikaru.

Kaoru simply scrunched up his face, clearly saying that it wasn't good enough.

"For a kiss from your boyfriend?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a few seconds before reaching a hand towards the ringing phone. He answered it and held it a good foot from his ear, knowing he would probably hear the blond lord anyway.

Hikaru shifted over closer to his brother and kissed his cheek. Kaoru frowned and Hikaru smirked. He then sweetly kissed Kaoru's lips as they heard the blond lord, who hadn't even noticed that nobody had talked yet, panicking about Haruhi on the other line.

Hikaru pulled away and Kaoru made a motion to follow. Hikaru pointed to the phone and Kaoru sighed before paying attention to what Tamaki was saying.

"Oi Tono, calm down, " he said after a few seconds. "Just because you heard a bark when Ranka picked up the phone does not mean Haruhi turned into a dog."

Hikaru laughed quietly.

"Yes I'm sure," Kaoru said irritably. "Stop being stupid Tono, people don't just turn into animals...Oi, if you're going to go hide in your corner you can at least hang up... I can hear your dark aura through the phone...Ok, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said you were stupid...Yes, I'm really sorry...NO HARUHI IS NOT A DOG...I AM POSITIVE...I'm hanging up now."

And he did.

Once the phone was back on the bedside table, he turned to look at Hikaru. Hikaru put his finger under Kaoru's chin and brought his face closer.

"You are adorable when your irritated," Hikaru whispered in Kaoru's ear. He was deliberately keeping himself from kissing his twin, even though he knew Kaoru wanted him to.

"Hikaru..," whined Kaoru.

"You only answered the phone once Kao," Hikaru said.

Kaoru huffed, picked up the phone and sent a text message. Seconds later the phone rang. Kaoru reached for it and deliberately flipped it open staring Hikaru in the eyes.

Hikaru smirked and leaned down to kiss his brother again. A few minutes later, they realized they should probably get rid of Tamaki.

"Nothing is wrong. Bye," Kaoru said into the phone. He added something else that Hikaru didn't hear.

When the phone was once again on the table, Hikaru moved to kiss Kaoru again but this time Kaoru stopped him.

"I only answered the phone twice Hikaru," he mocked. "I'm going back to sleep."

He closed his eyes and was breathing softly as Hikaru watched him. He lips were slightly parted and he let out a soft sigh. Hikaru froze. Both twins were very well aware that Hikaru's biggest weakness were the sounds that Kaoru made. The smallest sigh could turn him on.

Kaoru sighed again and Hikaru crept closer.

"Kao...," he nearly begged.

Kaoru grinned deviously and then, very deliberately, let out a very attractive moan. Hikaru groaned.

"Kao...," he breathed. "Kao, please..."

Kaoru shook his head before shifting around so that his head was in the crook of his brother's neck. He carefully placed his lips millimeters away from Hikaru's neck and sighed again.

Hikaru closed his eyes, trying to shoo away the images playing in his head. He was desperately wishing the phone would ring again. Kaoru could be stubborn when he wanted to be.

They stayed like this a few minutes and they both knew Hikaru was itching to touch Kaoru. They also both knew that Kaoru wouldn't let him.

Suddenly the phone rang and Hikaru jumped to answer it. Before Tamaki could even start ranting again, Hikaru was all over Kaoru.

The twins were so involved in what they were doing that they forgot to hang up the phone. Luckily for all the involved parties, Tamaki had hung up his phone just in time, thinking that the phone lines must have been cut. Had he stayed on the line a few more seconds, he may have heard it when Kaoru started moaning for real...

**a/n:** Love my reviews and reviewers! Tell me what you think :) (BTW, to all HikaKao fans, I put the link to an awesome HikaKao background in my profile!)


	3. Chapter 3 : Splinters

A/n: Hmmmm, not sure what to think about this one

**Disclaimer: Dont own Ouran**

"Hikaru, get off," Kaoru ordered, waking up to find his twin on top of him.

"Hmm?" hummed a sleepy Hikaru, not paying any attention at all.

"Get off. Now," he ordered again, trying to shake his brother awake.

Hikaru only snuggled more into Kaoru's shoulder.

"GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" he shouted, hoping for a reaction.

Nothing.

"Seriously, I really need to pee…"

"No you don't," muttered Hikaru, finally starting to regain consiouness.

"How do you know?"

"Cause I do. Now stop moving I'm comfy."

"Ok, so maybe I don't have to pee. But I can't feel my arm…"

Hikaru groaned and rolled off of Kaoru. Kaoru jumped out of bed and started to stretch until he was pulled back on top of his twin.

"Who said you could go anywhere?" grumbled Hikaru.

"Hikaru, I'm bored. Let me go."

"And if I say no?"

"I'll bite you."

Hikaru contemplated his opitions for a few seconds but Kaoru didn't let him come to a decision. Hikaru yelp and Kaoru took advantage of his freedom to make it across the room.

"You bit me!" Hikaru complained.

"I said I would," Kaoru informed him calmly.

"But I didn't say no!"

"But you were gonna."

"No I … ok, maybe…"

Kaoru started to take his shirt off to put a clean one on but stopped when he felt Hikaru staring holes into into his back.

"Do you mind mind?" he asked in a slighlty irritated tone of voice.

"Not at all, keep going," Hikaru said smugly.

"Hikaru!"

"What?!"

"Stop staring!"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Or what?"

"I'll bite you again!"

"Promise?"

"Hikaru!"

"Honestly Kao. It's not like I haven't seen you without a shirt before. In fact I've seen much more of-"

"Shut up," Kaoru muttered, taking his shirt completely off.

Honestly, Kaoru wasn't sure why he was so irritated. Althought it may have had something to do with being unsuspectingly hancuffed to the garden bench the previous afternoon.

Hikaru got up and wrapped his arms around his twin.

"Why are you so upset with me?" he purred.

He would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it at all, but, regardless of the circumstances…

"Because splinters and ass don't mix well," Kaoru informed him, slipping out of his hold.

"I've already appologized about that," Hikaru said, not giving up yet. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Go sit on a nail," Kaoru grumbled.

"Awww, come on, Kao! Don't be like that! We both know you're going to forgive me enventually so why not speed up the process?"

Kaoru didn't answer and walked towards the bathroom. He paused.

"Well, maybe there is something you can do to make it up to me…," he started.

Hikaru looked at him expectantly as he took several steps towards him.

"Mom's taking us up to the cottage this weekend," arms were put around his neck, "and you know I've always wanted to try it by the lake," their lips were getting closer, "so I suppose if you promise not to weazle your way out of it this time…"

"You would forgive me?" Hikaru whispered against Kaoru's lips.

Kaoru just hummed his answer and nodded his head slowly, breath ghosting on Hikaru's lips.

"But," he added mischievously, "you can't touch me until then."

With that he stepped away, went into the bathroom and closed the door in a dumbfounded Hikaru's face who was cursing the garden bench for being made of wood.


	4. Chapter 4: Foot

a/n: Here's another one! Enjoy. Same warnings apply but if you're reading the fourth chapter it probably means that the first few didn't send you running...

**disclaimer: Don't own ouran**

Hikaru groaned, opening his eyes a crack before scrunching them shut as the bright light from the morning sun assaulted them.

He groped around the bed searching for his elusive twin, his hand latching onto what most certainly wasn't a head. The foot tried to twist away from it's captor as the owner of it shifted around, grumbling slightly at being awoken.

''Hikaru,'' Kaoru whined.

''Kao, where's your face?'' Hikaru mumbled, not letting go of his find.

''Probably on the opposite end of the bed from my feet,'' Kaoru grumbled, settling back into the mattress, his head sinking into the sheets pooled at the foot of the bed.

''I prefer waking up to your face,'' Hikaru said, sitting up and pulling Kaoru's legs onto his lap.

''Hikaru!'' Kaoru complained at the treatment.

''Although...you do have very cute toes...,'' Hikaru observed, pulling at said toes.

''Hikaru... that tickles,'' Kaoru mumbled, surfacing from the ocean of sheets to observe his brother.

''Almost cuter than your face,'' Hikaru said, smirking as Kaoru's face became very cute from the pout the appeared on it.

Hikaru brought the foot to his face and gave it a light kiss.

''As long as you don't develop a foot fetish,'' Kaoru said, pulling his foot away and crawling around to settle down with his head on his arms in his twin's lap.

''Hey, give your foot back!'' Hikaru said in mock frustration.

Kaoru, pouting again, looked up at his brother. Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle. He guided Kaoru's face up enough that he could bend down a place a kiss on his nose.

''Your nose is cute too,'' he whispered.

Kaoru frowned. ''That's all?''

''No,'' Hikaru smirked. ''Your fingers are cute,'' he told him picking up his hand and bringing it to his mouth. '' Your neck is cute,'' he said as his slender finger traced down his jugular. ''Your back is cute,'' he said, his voice lowering slightly as his finger reached over to trace down his spine, pushing the sheets back as he came closer to his lower back. ''And you ass,'' his grin grew. ''Your ass is _definitely_ cute,'' he leered, giving the aforementioned ass, which happened to be very bare, a squeeze.

Kaoru rolled his eyes.

'' Of course you'd say that,'' he sneered, swatting the roaming hand away.

Hikaru hand came back to Kaoru's face to tilt his chin towards him.

''Your lips are cute, too,'' he said sweetly.

Kaoru snickered.

''Spare me the cheesy lines and just kiss me if that's what you're after,'' he said.

''Oh no, I couldn't do that,'' Hikaru said, grinning. ''It would taint your cute innocent lips.''

''Innocent my 'cute' ass,'' Kaoru said. ''Do I need to remind you exactly where these 'innocent' lips have been?''

Hikaru smirked indicating that he just might have to, Kaoru chuckled.

He worked his way up from where he was, starting with Hikaru inner thigh and going on to his navel, his chest, his neck and a few spots in between, each location pointed out by a light peck and soft 'they've been here'.

When Kaoru reached Hikaru face, he looked into his eyes and and quirked his head to the side with a grin. '' Not to mention your di-'' he started before a hand on his mouth cut him off.

''Kao, don't say obscene things in the morning,'' Hikaru admonished.

Kaoru removed the hand.

''Obscene? What exactly did you think think I was going to say?'' Kaoru asked with a large grin that indicated Hikaru had drawn the conclusion that he'd meant for him to reach. ''I was _going _to say your dimples,'' he said with obviously faked innocence.

''Why you little trouble maker,'' Hikaru said, tapping his nose.

''And you wouldn't have it any other way,'' Kaoru said, pulling Hikaru's face to his own and tangling his hands into his already messy hair.

Hikaru resettled himself, never separating from Kaoru, so that he could wrap his arms around his twin.

Suddenly, a knock on the door accompanied by a ''Get up for school boys!'' caused them to jump a foot in the air.

Once the shock had worn off, the both sighed, looking at each other for a few moments.

''Time for school,'' they said simultaneously, identical grins etching onto their faces as they contemplated the torture they had in mind for a certain blond king...

a/n: So there you go! :) Let me know what you thought or if you have an idea you'd like me to write up!


	5. Chapter 5 : The Beach

a/n: Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!

A special thanks to Haru Inuzuka for the idea and to BregoArodShadowfax for beta-ing for me.

**disclaimer: I don't own ouran**

Kaoru woke up to the sound of waves. It took the slightest moment, coming out from his dream, to remember that he and Hikaru were currently vacationing at their summer home on the beach.

He turned around to find Hikaru mumbling in his sleep, looking distincly uncomfortable and sweating bullets. A frown appeared on his face as he watched his brother worriedly for a second before placing a gentle hand on his forehead.

Hikaru's forehead was hot. His frown deepened as he slid his hand down Hikaru's cheek and watched him sleep restlessly a few seconds longer.

He sighed and gently shook his brother awake.

"Hikaru, are you feeling alright?" he asked softly.

Hikaru tiredly mumbled as he woke up.

"My head hurts," he grumbled without opening his eyes.

Kaoru sat up and brushed sweat-soaked strands of hair out of Hikaru's face. He placed a kiss on his forehead and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Hikaru groaned, hearing and feeling his brother move around.

"To get you some aspirin," he told him as he slipped into the adjoining bathroom.

He came back within a minute carrying a thermometer and a bottle of aspirin. Hikaru opened his eyes a crack when he heard him near the bed.

"Why d'you bring that? I'm not sick," he said stubbornly with a pout.

"Sure, Hikaru," Kaoru chuckled, placing the thermometer into Hikaru's mouth when the latter opened his mouth to receive it despite his earlier claim.

A minute later, Kaoru took the thermometer away and showed Hikaru that his temperature was a toasty 100.8 degrees.

"Not sick? You want to try that one again, brother dear?" he asked with a smirk.

"Shut up and give me my aspirin," Hikaru grumbled, sitting up and reaching over to receive it.

Kaoru placed the two small capsules in his hand and gave him a glass of water. Hikaru swallowed the medicine and drank the water before closing his eyes and settling down on the bed.

"I can't be sick, we're on vacation!" Hikaru whined.

"Poor baby," Kaoru said sardonically, masking his actual concern behind a mocking pout. After a moment he crouched down to look at Hikaru more closely. He put a gentle hand on his forehead and, after leaving it there for a moment, soothingly ran his hand through his brother's hair. "You okay?"

Hikaru sighed. "If you stay here I will be," he replied, cracking his eye open and staring Kaoru down seductively despite his condition.

Kaoru laughed. "I'll stay," he told him. "But you have to sleep."

Hikaru was about to complain but stopped at Kaoru's stern look.

"What are you, my mother?" he asked with a chuckle. "I'll sleep if you sleep with me, and no, I didn't mean it like that…" he said as Kaoru gave him a reprimanding look.

"Fine," Kaoru said, slipping into the bed and slipping his arms around his brother.

"Thank you," Hikaru sighed sleepily.

"You're welcome."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

a/n: There you go! Hope I didn't disappoint! As always, reviews, ideas, favorites, smiles, etc. are very welcome!


	6. Chapter 6 : Floor

A/n: I'm back with another chapter! Hope you guys ike this one as well.

Thanks to TeamDavid0698 for the idea and to BregoArodShadowfax for beta-ing.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ouran…. I know, you're surprised…

He was groggy, confused, and still half asleep…but there was one thing he was sure of: he was _not_ comfortable.

As he lay there, his eyes still closed, his slowly awakening mind was trying to figure out the reason for his discomfort. It certainly wasn't the slightly younger twin who was soundly sleeping on top of him. Although he was slightly heavy, he wasn't entirely unwelcome and the situation wasn't exactly out of the norm.

If Kaoru wasn't the reason for the discomfort, he may have been partly at fault for the length of time it took Hikaru to figure out exactly _what_ that reason was. His sleepy mind was having trouble focussing, and Kaoru was a rather cute distraction.

He eventually got there, though, when he reached out his hand to pull up the blanket and found his hand resting on the cold hardwood floor.

He shot up instantly upon the realization, now acutely aware that his discomfort was actually a vivid pain in his back, and he forgot momentarily that his sleeping twin had been lying on him previously. Said twin found himself woken up when he suddenly hit the floor with a dull thud.

"Ow," Kaoru grumbled, sitting up. He stared at Hikaru blankly for a few seconds. "Why are we on the floor?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Hikaru said, reaching up to the bedside table and scrambling around for his cell phone. When he finally found it, he flipped it open to discover it was 4 in the morning. He wiped his eyes, stood up, and held out a hand to help Kaoru.

"I bet you kicked me out of bed," Kaoru grumbled as he pulled himself up sleepily. "Again."

Hikaru chuckled. "I don't think so. _You_ were on top of _me._"

Kaoru was about to retort but found that he couldn't. "Point taken," he said instead.

They both sat on the bed, holding hands slightly, as they tried to figure out what had happened.

"You know what? I don't care what happened," Hikaru finally said, flopping down on the bed when he realized he wasn't really thinking about it anymore and had actually been staring sleepily into space.

"Me neither," Kaoru said, lying on top of his brother, their position returning roughly to what it had been before, but this time with a mattress under them. "Besides, I was having a good dream that I'd like to get back to," he added, idly running circles around Hikaru's navel with his finger.

Hikaru sighed comfortably and gently ran a hand through Kaoru's hair before kissing his forehead. "Keep this up and I might have a rather nice dream about you too," Hikaru teased, stopping Kaoru's hand in its tracks by placing one of his own on it. Kaoru mumbled something impossible to decipher and snuggled closer to Hikaru, taking his hand away to wrap both arms around Hikaru.

"You do that, then," he whispered sleepily.

Hikaru chuckled. "I think I will," he whispered back, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Kaoru tightened his hold the slightest bit and shifted so that his head was in the crook of Hikaru's neck before falling asleep as well.

A/n: So there you go! I aways enjoy reviews! :D


	7. Chapter 7: A rip

a/n: Thanks to go-play-in-traffic for the idea!

"Kaoru…"

Kaoru opened his eyes at his twins voice to find that said twin was staring intently at his leg, crouched with his hands on either side of him, nose practically pushed up against the spot that had his interest.

"What?" Kaoru said, moving to remove his leg but stopped in his action by Hikaru's hand flying out to maintain it in place.

"There's a rip in you pants," Hikaru stated, looking up at his twin.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "And?"

"Take your pants off," Hikaru ordered bluntly.

"No," Kaoru said, closing his eyes to rest a little longer.

"Yes. Now," Hikaru ordered again, returning his gaze to the tear.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, eyes still shut.

"I don't want my twin looking like a hobo," Hikaru replied.

"It's just my pajama bottoms," Kaoru told him.

Hikaru said nothing after that, still fixated on the tear. He got closer to it still than tentatively licked the skin that was peeking through the small hole. Kaoru eyes opened to look at his twin again.

"What was that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's tempting me, for some reason," Hikaru shrugged. "Making me want to do things to you. So take your pants off to make it stop."

Kaoru scoffed. "Because taking my pants off would solve that problem," he said sardonically.

"It would because I see your legs, which are gorgeous by the way, all the time so I can cope and let you sleep but this little tear is TEASING me!" he said. "Showing just a hint of that perfect skin of yours and making want more!"

Kaoru chuckled. "I'm sure you can handle it," he assured Hikaru who just grumbled in response and kept staring.

Hikaru hadn't moved for while and Kaoru was just starting to drift back to sleep when he felt a light kiss on his leg. He tried to ignore it but then he felt a lick again and a bite. Then Hikaru's hands left their place on either side of his legs to move to his stomach where he started tracing light circles, never letting up on the attention he was giving to his leg.

Kaoru sighed and opened his eyes. "Would you stop making out with my leg?" he asked.

Hikaru laughed. "No," he said, crawling up to plant a soft kiss on Kaoru's lips. He was quiet for a moment. "TAKE YOUR DAMN PANTS OFF!" he ordered, trying to do the job himself.

"No! Hikaru, stop it," Kaoru said laughing, Hikaru's attempts resulting only in tickling him.

The struggling and laughing continued on for a while until they were interrupted by a cough at the door. When they looked up to see who it was, they found Tamaki with his mouth wide open and Kyouya adjusting his glasses. They paused for a second before Hikaru jumped up to shield Kaoru from view.

"Don't look! Kaoru's indecent! " he shouted.

Kaoru laughed and crawled up to his twin, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Hikaru," he said.

"Yes."

"May I remind you that, while you're concerned about a a _little_ tear in my pants, _you_ are _completely_ naked?"

a/n: So here's the latest. I hope this is close enough to what you thought go-play-in-traffic, but this is what happened when I started writing it. Let me know what you guys thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

**a/n: **I feel so bad because I told some people the next chapter would be coming soon and it took me so long to update! I really meant it at the time too! I had an idea and everything!!! .... But then I completely forgot it.... And all I have to offer you is this sorry excuse for a chapter!

On another note: Can't BELIEVE it's been over a year (or that I have over 100 reviews)!!

**Disclaimer and warnings: **same as always

**Jealousy**

Hikaru cracked an eye open to see Kaoru sitting quietly next to him, reading a book.

He smiled deviously to himself, Kaoru still not aware he was awake, before closing his eyes and pertending to be asleep.

He sighed contently in his imitated sleep, snuggling up closer to Kaoru. Anybody else would have been struggling to keep from laughing but the Hitachiin twins happened to be very practiced at the art of keeping a straight face.

He moaned quietly, pressing himself closer to Kaoru.

"Umm... Haru...hi..."

Kaoru's head snapped to his twin at the sound. He observed Hikaru, who was still flawlessly acting, through narrowed eyes for a moment before grabbing the pillow out from under him and hitting him square in the face with it.

"Idiot!" he said, hitting him again. No amount of acting was going to make Kaoru believe that his twin was sleeping, he knew him too well for that.

Hikaru laughed as Kaoru continued attack him with the pillow, putting his arms up to shield his face.

"'t's'not....fucking....funny...," Kaoru said, ponctuating each word with a well placed blow.

Hikaru, acting quickly, managed to grab Kaoru by the waist and pull him down next to him, effectively stunting his attack.

"Yes it fucking is," Hikaru replied with a grin once Kaoru had settled down and stopped struggling to get free.

Kaoru snorted. "Maybe to you," he grumbled indignantly.

"You're just too cute," Hikaru said, sighing contently into Kaoru's hair.

"I highly doubt you'd appreciate it if I did the same back to you," he told him.

"I'd know you weren't serious," Hikaru said.

"It's not about knowing it or not, it's about hearing you say someone else's name like that."

"It was obviously a joke," Hikaru said with a chuckle. A pouty Kaoru was adorable.

"Doesn't make it easier to take," Kaoru told him. "You, jealous creature that you are, would last a minute at most. Even if I were to do it right now when you _knew _I was going to."

"If I knew you were going to do it, I'd last more than a minute..." Hikaru grumbled.

Kaoru turned to look at him, quirking a eyebrow, a smug grins playing at the corner of his mouth.

"Wanna bet?"

"One minute? You're on," Hikaru told him.

Kaoru chuckled, grabing his watch from the bedside table and setting it on stopwatch.

He settled down next to Hikaru, one arm drapped loosely over his waist, his head in the crook of his neck and his eyes closed.

"Go," he whispered.

He let his breathing turn just that little bit more ragged it did when his dreams became less than innocent, tightened his hold the slightest bit on Hikaru's waist, curled his toes so that Hikaru could feel it, knotted the hand lying by his face into the pillow.

So far so good, nothing to set Hikaru into jealous mode.

A soft moan.

A not so soft moan.

"Ky...Kyooouya...," combined with a further tighning of his hold and the slightest arching of his back.

Hikaru growled.

Kaoru opened his eyes triumphantly and glanced at his watch.

"23 seconds, a new record I believe," Kaoru said.

"Shut up."

"I win,"Kaoru said with a soft smile, kissing Hikaru sweetly.

"I said: shut up!" Hikaru repeated.

"Now adding sore loser to your list of caracter traits," Kaoru said with a laugh. "But we already knew you were a sore loser."

"Kao...," Hikaru said menecingly.

"I know, I know. Shutting up," Kaoru said, sticking his tongue out at Hikaru.

**a/n: **Hopefully that wasn't TOO bad and you enjoyed it at least a little.

I SORTA have an idea for the next one.... More like I have an idea for one line in it but I don't really know what to write around it.

Anyway, reviews and requests make me update faster! :)


	9. Chapter 9: French Maid

**a/n: **Thanks ElizaJean87 for the idea. I told you it wasn't quite the same ;) Hope it's enjoyable anyway.

**French Maid**

Kaoru opened his eyes as he felt handcuffs snapping shut, effectively trapping him to the king size bed he shared with Hikaru.

He didn't say anything for a moment, allowing himself to fully wake up and understand the situation he was in. When he was sure he wasn't hallucinating, he looked his grinning twin dead in the eye.

"Hikaru, what the Hell?" he asked drily.

"Good morning," Hikaru said from his spot at Kaoru's feet.

"Why the hell did you handcuff me to the bed?" Kaoru asked.

"What? Like it's unusual?"

"And what the hell am I wearing?"

Hikaru's grin widened. "I love being in the Host Club. Gives us access to this type of thing," Hikaru said, sliding a hand up Kaoru skirt clad leg.

Kaoru scowled, wanting to slap the hand away but unable to thanks to the cuffs. "We've _never_ had to dress as French maids," Kaoru eyes narrowed.

"No. But Tono had this outfit handy in case Haruhi agreed to wear it that time we were butlers," Hikaru explained, crawling up on top of Kaoru so that they were face to face. "I'm glad he did, too, cause you look _delicious_."

"How did you manage to get me into this anyway?" Kaoru asked, genuinely curious and not all that angry this time.

"I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't. I couldn't pass the chance up," Hikaru said, pecking Kaoru carefully on the lips. "You'd never dress like this otherwise."

"Savor it, it won't happen again," Kaoru told him.

Hikaru gave him a lingering kiss and Kaoru hummed pleasantly.

"Hikaru, take the cuffs off," he ordered.

Hikaru considered it for a moment. "No, you'll take it off."

Kaoru sighed. "What if I promise to let you take it off?"

Hikaru grinned. "Deal," he said, leaning over to take the cuffs off.

Once free, Kaoru rubbed his wrists. He hadn't been cuffed that long, but long enough that he could feel it.

Hikaru got up and headed for the door. "Well, I'm off to breakfast."

Kaoru's eyes widdened. "You wouldn't..."

Hikaru walked back over, pulled Kaoru to him by the waist and gave him a searing kiss. "You know me better than that Kao," he whispered, an evil glint in his eye. "Of course I would." Another kiss, and he walked out of the room.

Kaoru sat there dumbfounded. He'd made a stupid promise and now he was stuck in the maid outfit until Hikaru chose to take it off, which likely wouldn't be for a while.

Well, he thought, getting up and heading to the door himself, he could always try to wear down Hikaru's resolve.

"Hika, wait up! I'm lonely without you!" he shouted after his twin with just the touch of a whine that worked wonders at getting Hikaru to take his clothes off.

It would be an interesting day, to say the least....

**a/n:** ahaha, I only write the part about them waking up! You have to make the rest up yourself! (If anyone wants to give writing it a shot, go right ahead. You have my permission, but let me know?)

I love my reviews and the people who review :D Feel free to leave ideas and requests. It makes me update faster.


	10. Chapter 10: Revenge

**a/n:** a special thanks to masochistic. uke .sama and booklover192 for the idea.

**Revenge**

Hikaru had known it was coming. How could he not have? When had either of them ever let a prank pulled on them slide?

What he hadn't expected was for it to be so cold. Revenge was supposed to be sweet, right?

He let out an involuntary chuckle when he realized that he _did_ happen to be drizzled with what he could only guess was chocolate sauce.

But that didn't change the fact that he had just woken up to find himself handcuffed to his bed, much as Kaoru had been the previous morning. Nor did it change the fact that his bed was not where it should have been but out on the balcony, God only knows how Kaoru had managed that one.

Oh, and he happened to be very naked as well. Kaoru was nothing short of evil for pulling something like this in the middle of winter.

Speaking of the Devil, Kaoru emerged from their room to lean in the doorway and leer at Hikaru, licking his lips almost imperceptibly. He was dressed warmly in a thick sweater, a fluffy scarf and mittens.

"Comfy, baby?" he asked, smirk all too evident on his face. Hikaru scowled. Sure, they had pet names for each other but 'baby' only made an appearance when they were outright mocking each other. Normally, it wasn't completely unwelcome but right now, he thought as he tried in vain to reposition himself more decently, he could have lived without having his situation rubbed in his face.

"You bet, _baby_," Hikaru muttered under his breath, to which Kaoru only laughed, moving to come kneel next to Hikaru. Hikaru met his gaze levelly. "What do I have to do to get out of here?" Hikaru asked glumly.

Kaoru chuckled darkly. "_You, _Hikaru, don't have anything to do," Kaoru said, bringing a hand up to cup Hikaru's cheek. He then traced his finger down Hikaru's jaw to finally draw his face closer by his chin. "_I'm_ going 'do' _you_," he breathed, smirking as he saw the words sink in.

It wasn't as though they hadn't done this before. Hikaru actually _liked_ Kaoru this way. Kaoru never let him forget that he wasn't a submissive puppy that did everything he was told, and he didn't think he'd love him as much if he was, so it wasn't so much about dominant vs. submissive. It was more that, when Kaoru was like this, it was impossible to ignore how powerful he really was compared to the innocent delicate creature it was all too easy for Hikaru to think of him as when he was the one in control. So yes, he liked a reminder every now and again… but usually, he at least had more warning than this.

"K-Kao," he managed to stutter out, as Kaoru was already working a number on his neck. "R-really?" he asked pathetically.

He felt more than heard Kaoru laughing against his skin. "Really, _Hikaru_…" he whispered, biting none too gently into Hikaru neck.

Hikaru just moaned, because that was NOT a whimper, and accepted his fate. What choice did he have? He _was_ handcuffed after all…

**a/n:** another special thank you to Karneene who wrote out rest of what happened after the last chapter (French Maid). So if you haven't read it, go read it! (It's in my favorites). THIS chapter was sort of a follow up, as in the next morning. I believe that in Karneene's story, Kaoru got revenge as well (also with handcuffs if I'm not mistaken :P). But who's complaining that Hikaru got punished twice?

And again, if someone wants to write out the rest of how this plays out... go ahead! XD

Love my reviews (and the reviewers, of course). :D


	11. Chapter 11: Stupid

**a/n: **This chapter, as well as the next, are long overdue and I feel kinda bad for writing them so late.

This one was requested by -Natalie.M-. Enjoy!

**Stupid**

Stupid. That was the only word Kaoru could think of as he awoke the next morning.

In fact, 'stupid' was the only thing he could think of at all. Being hungover, he was realizing, meant having your thinking faculties greatly reduced.

And so, since it was the only thing he could think, he employed himself with repeating it as a mantra in his head, desperately wishing someone would magically appear and offer him some aspirin.

He couldn't open his eyes, he discovered. Although, he wasn't sure if it was a really question of not being able to so much as not wanting to.

Somewhere inside his throbbing head, he recognized the desired to check how Hikaru was doing. So, stubbornly keeping his eyes closed and trying to move as little as possible, he blindly reached out until he was draping his arm over Hikaru's waist.

Hikaru acknowledge the touched with a groan. "My head," he managed to muttered out.

"Mine too," Kaoru said.

"We're so stupid," they said together.

They heard their door open, heard as tsking sound and recognized their most severe maid instantly.

"Silly little boys," she sighed and they groaned. "Sit up," she ordered.

They didn't listen. They didn't want to.

They heard here move to their adjoining bathroom. They heard the sound of running water and the tell-tale sound of a bottle of aspirin being brought over.

Begrudgingly, they sat up so they could take the offered capsules.

"Worst hangover yet," Hikaru commented when their maid had left.

"Definitely," Kaoru agreed, attempting a nod and discovering that to be, yet another, stupid idea.

"But last night was... pretty good," Hikaru added.

"Don't remember it," Kaoru said.

"I don't remember much," Hikaru told him. "But I remember the important bits."

Kaoru thought back to last night. He couldn't remember much. But he did remember fevered kissing, searching hands, desperate touching. Heat. Passion. Blissful 'I love you's.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "I remember the important bits too."

**a/n: **Short and sweet but hopefully worth the read?


	12. Chapter 12: Always

**a/n: **This chapter was requested months ago by YaoiShadow666-13. It was meant to be warm and fuzzy to help ward off the cold of winter... it's no longer winter (here at least) but hopefully it's still worth the read! :D This one is a tiny little more elaborate than the other chapters and the theme is a LITTLE different. It's still about them waking up, but I didn't make it focus on the events of _one_ morning... and it's a little bit longer... anyway, you'll see. Enjoy!

**Always**

_**Throughout the years, some things never changed...**_

_Twins age 5_

"Hikaru!" Kaoru startled awake, sitting upright in his bed and blindly searching for his brother.

"What's wrong, Kao?" a voice answered from next to him and he felt someone move to turn on the light. Hikaru wiped his sleepy eyes as Kaoru clung to his sleeve and buried his face in his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he repeated, a little frightened.

"Don't go," a small muffled voice answered him. "Don't go!" Kaoru said more insistently, trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"I won't," Hikaru told his twin. He hated when Kaoru was crying. It was his job as the older brother to make sure Kaoru never cried. "Never," he said with all the sureness of a five year old.

"Promise?" Kaoru sniffled, peeking out from Hikaru's shoulder to look up at him.

All the sadness in those hazel eyes tore at Hikaru's heart and he reassuringly pulled Kaoru into a hug.

"In my dream, some pretty lady took you away from me," Kaoru whimpered, clinging to Hikaru for dear life. "Promise you won't go," he sobbed.

Hikaru pulled Kaoru away from him so that he could look him in the eyes.

"I promise, Kao. I'll always be with you," Hikaru said.

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," Hikaru replied, sticking his pinky out. Kaoru quickly linked his pinky with Hikaru's and the deal was sealed.

_Twins age 16_

Kaoru awoke in the early hours of the morning with tears in his eyes. He'd just dreamed of a wedding and, while weddings were meant to be happy occasion, this wedding had left his heart aching.

He turned to face his brother in the dark. He stared at him a few moments before gently tracing out the features of his face with his finger, as though trying to make sure he were real.

Hikaru stirred awake at the touch. It only took him a moment to sense that Kaoru was sad.

"What's the matter?" he whispered in the dark as Kaoru hand stilled.

Kaoru didn't answer for a moment, simply staring back into eyes so identical to his own, except that his eyes were still brimming with tears.

"I won't lose you, will I?" Kaoru asked in a quiet voice.

"No," Hikaru told him gently, still whispering. He reached out to wipe the tears away from Kaoru's eyes. "Of course not."

Kaoru closed his eyes. "How do you know?" he asked sadly. "One of these days you'll meet someone and-"

"Hey," Hikaru cut him off. "I'll never find someone that means more to me than you."

Kaoru sighed and rolled away from his twin.

"You say that now..." he answered after another short pause.

Hikaru rolled Kaoru back over. When Kaoru was looking at him once more, he wiggled his pinky in has face.

"I pinky promised we'd always be together didn't I," he said with a small smile.

Kaoru let out a watery chuckled. "Yeah, when we were five!"

Hikaru's face got serious again. "I'd do it again now," he told him. "Kao, you mean everything to me. I don't want to leave you as much as you don't want me to go."

"Yeah?"

"I swear."

They stared at each other silently for a moment.

"I'll even renew my vow," Hikaru told him after a while.

Kaoru frowned confusedly at him until Hikaru offered his pinky. Kaoru laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious!" Hikaru told him. "Give me your pinky!"

Kaoru did as he was told.

"I, Hitachiin Hikaru, hereby pinky promise to always be there for you," he said solemnly when their pinkies were linked.

"Hika..." Kaoru said rolling his eyes again.

"Kao..." Hikaru mocked. "Your turn," he added with a teasing smile.

"I hereby swear that Hikaru is an idiot," Kaoru said laughing.

"Brat!" Hikaru said playfully, pulling Kaoru to him.

They snuggled close, pinkies still entwined. A comfortable silence fell over them.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"I'll always need you, I never want you to leave me and I'll always be there for you when you need me," he said, cracking an eye open to see Hikaru sleepily looking back. A small smile found it's way to his lips. "Pinky promise."

Hikaru pulled him tighter against himself.

_Twins age 3_

Yuzuha ran to her three year old twins' room as soon as she'd been startled awake by panicked crying.

She opened the door to find Hikaru throwing a fit and screaming for his twin who was no longer in bed beside him.

"Where's Kaoru, honey?" she asked, realizing how stupid the question was as it left her mouth. Hikaru wouldn't be in such a state if he knew the answer to that question.

She didn't have time to get worried about her son's whereabouts herself though because, just as the worry was deciding that maybe it should set in now, Kaoru came running in, jumping on the bed and taking Hikaru's little hand into his own.

"Shh, 'karu," he said gently, ignoring their mother. "I'm here."

"Kaoru," Hikaru sighed in relief. "Kaoru, you're back!"

"Of course I'm back!" Kaoru answered with a silly three year old grin. "I'd never go away from you!"

"No, don't go," Hikaru said, sleepy again now that he knew Kaoru was safe.

"Never," Kaoru assured.

Yuzuha smiled and busied herself tucking the twins back into their bed.

"Kaoru, sweety, where did you go?" she asked him.

"Potty," he answered bluntly.

She looked back at the door and saw the maid who'd probably escorted her son to the bathroom. She nodded to her and the maid gave a little bow.

"Good night sweeties," she said, petting them gently on the head as she left.

"Night mommy," they muttered simultaneously before falling asleep.

_Twins age 19 _

Hikaru woke up abruptly as he noticed there was no longer a warm body next to his.

"Kaoru?" he called out.

When he got no answer, he pulled himself out of bed, not bothering to put any clothes other than his boxers on.

"Kaoru?" he called again, heading out of his room. He always panicked when he woke up to find Kaoru was no longer next to him.

The twins had moved out of the mansion and where now living in an apartment near the university they were both attending. It was bigger than most students could afford, they had rich parents and were already in charge of some of the smaller areas in the company so that, if it came down to it, they could actually afford the rent on their own earnings. But it wasn't so big that Kaoru should be able to hide from him.

He quickly searched all the rooms, kitchen, bathroom, guest room (or what they told their parents was Kaoru's room), tv room.... nothing. He went back to the kitchen and sat down. He was about to reach for his cell phone and give Kaoru a call when he heard keys jingling in the lock at the front door. Moments later, Kaoru was walking into the kitchen with a pizza in hand.

He set it on the table and Hikaru didn't hesitate to grab a slice.

"You went to get pizza?" he asked his mouth full.

Kaoru smirked at him. "We were raised not to talk with our mouths full, Hika," he said teasingly.

Hikaru playfully flipped him the bird.

"And to answer your question, yes I did go get pizza. Obviously," he said. "I was hungry."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Only you would eat pizza in the middle of the night," he scoffed.

Kaoru, still smiling, raised an eyebrow and stared pointedly at the pizza in Hikaru's hand.

Hikaru also stared at said pizza for a moment before saying, "Okay, so _I'm_ eating pizza in the middle of the night... Come to think of it, plenty of people do," he amended. "But only you, would get up and actually go order one..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then explain why I ran into Kyouya at the pizza place?" he asked with a smile.

"_Kyouya _was ordering pizza in the middle of the night?" Hikaru asked bewildered. "Wait, Kyoya was _ordering pizza?"_

Kaoru nodded. Hikaru thought about it for a moment then shrugged, putting his slice down and wiping his hands.

"Next time, at least leave a note though?" Hikaru asked Kaoru. Kaoru could see the genuine concern in Hikaru's eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think," Kaoru said, placing a reassuring hand on Hikaru's arm.

"I hate waking up to find you gone."

"I know. I'm sorry," Kaoru told him. "But you now I'd never _really_ leave you."

"I know"

_**Some things became a little different. **_

_Twins age 8_

The twins blinked their eyes open to find it was their mother who'd come to wake them instead of the maids.

She looked nervous, as though she had bad news. They exchanged a looked, grabbing each others hands for comfort, before sitting up in the large bed and curiously cocking their head to the side.

"What's wrong?" they asked simultaneously, only a hint of panic lacing their voice.

"Hmm, no, nothing?"she replied, taking a seat at the edge of the bed and fidgeting nervously with the hem of her shirt.

She'd been meaning to do this for weeks and had kept chickening out so she'd decided she would do it today, first thing in the morning. The trick was to be the authority on the matter, she told herself, abruptly stopping her fidgeting as she realized that made her look unsure.

The twins tensed slightly at the look of determination that came across their mother's face.

"It's time you two slept in separate beds," she announced with a smile, as though it were good news.

Good news it was not. There was a pause.

"No," the twins answered together.

Yuzuha wilted slightly but quickly pulled herself back together.

"Yes. You're big boys now! Won't it be exciting to have your own bed! You're own room!"

Kaoru's grip tightened on Hikaru's hand. She watched as panic wrote itself across Kaoru's face and fierce determination across Hikaru's.

Clearly, she should not have gone so far as suggesting separate rooms.

"Alright, maybe just your own beds for now."

"No, we want the same bed." Hikaru spoke for both of them but there was no doubt that Kaoru was thinking the same the thing. "And not just for now. For always!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, sweeties. Big people sleep in there own bed," she tried to reason.

"You and daddy sleep together..." Kaoru put in, still too young for his look of utter indifference to have been mastered. Instead, he sounded hesitant and was slightly pouting, looking on the edge of tears.

"Well, yes... but that's different..."

She saw a pensive look come over Hikaru. She watched him for a moment before he said: "Ok, you can get us separate beds."

"Hika!" Kaoru said in panic, tugging at his twins sleeve.

"Kaoru let mom get us separate beds," Hikaru told his brother.

"...but..."

"Kaoru, listen to your brother," Yuzuha said. "He's right, it's time you have your own beds."

Kaoru looked down sadly. "Okay..."

"Alright, now that that's settled," Yuzuha said, getting up and clapping her hands together. She started heading for the door. "You boys come down for breakfast!"

"All right, mom," Hikaru said.

When she was out of sight, he turned to Kaoru who was looking the other way.

"Kao..."

"I don't wanna, Hikaru!"

"I know, neither do I"

"But you said-!"

"Shh," Hikaru cut him off, glancing at the door. "I said she could get us separate beds, not that we'd sleep separately."

Kaoru considered it for a moment. "Oh," he said finally. "But when mom finds out she won't-"

"If we sneak into each others beds, eventually mom will give up and let us have our way."

Kaoru looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So we can keep sleeping together then?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course!"

"Forever?"

"Yes."

_Twins age 18_

The door to their bedroom slammed open.

"Boys, this has to stop. Now!" Yuzuha said, standing exasperatedly at the end of their bed.

The twins groaned and sleepily untangled their limbs from each other. The peered up at their mother.

"Give it a rest mom," Hikaru groaned.

"I will not 'Give it a rest'!" She seethed, stomping her foot. "You boys are 18 now and you _will _sleep in your own rooms now!"

"Okay," Kaoru sleepily replied as was now customary, curling back up into Hikaru. By now, they'd figured out the fastest way to get their mom to drop something was to pretend to agree and then ignore what they'd agreed to.

"Oh, no no no! You boys aren't pulling that one on me this time!" she said. "You think I don't know what you're thinking? You say yes but then you'll just ignore what I say, hopping that I'll just forget it! Not this time! Boys, sit up and listen to me!"

They groaned but got up anyway as she took a seat at the end of their bed.

"When you were younger, I let it go because it was cute and I figured it wasn't hurting anything and that, eventually, you'd turn into teenagers and decide to sleep apart on your own. Obviously, I was wrong and should have been more strict about it because this is ridiculous. Do you both really want your brother 'all up in your space'," she told them.

The twins rolled their eyes. All teenagers hate it when their parents try to 'talk cool'.

"Maybe I like Kaoru 'all up in my space'," Hikaru told her with a scowl before turning to look smugly at Kaoru. "Maybe he likes _me _all up in his."

Kaoru caught the look and flushed faintly.

"Oh god," he muttered, flopping back onto his pillow, hoping his mother hadn't caught the insinuation.

"Kaoru sit back up, I'm not done talking to you!" she snapped and he listened. He didn't think she'd caught on, thankfully. "You two have had your own rooms since you were twelve and I know for a fact that you've never slept in them separately. You have to learn how to live separately or else you'll always be tied down by the need to be with each other. I understand you're close but _this,_" she patted the bed as indication of what _this_ was, "has to stop. It's a first step."

Kaoru rubbed a hand over his face. "All right mom, I'll sleep in my own room," he gave in. If he was acting, Yuzuha certainly couldn't tell, it was the most sincere she'd ever seen him.

"Alright," she said leaving. "I'll see you both at breakfast."

"You're not serious are you?" Hikaru asked when she was gone and out of hearing distance.

"As if," Kaoru said, flopping back down.

Hikaru stared at him for a moment before flopping down next to him.

"Good. Because it would make it a whole lot harder to do this," he rolled over so that he was holding himself up above Kaoru and smiled at him. "Good morning."

Kaoru smiled back. "Morning."

Hikaru placed a lingering kiss on Kaoru's lips and Kaoru sighed.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not tying you down, am I?"

"Of course you are!" Hikaru told him and Kaoru's face fell. "But I wouldn't have it any other way," he added sweetly, kissing Kaoru again.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah?"

"We're 18."

"We are."

Kaoru paused. "Move in with me?"

"As in, out of this house, into our own apartment?"

"Mmm hmm," Kaoru confirmed.

Hikaru kissed him yet again.

"Of course."

"I love you," Kaoru sighed happily.

"And I, you," Hikaru said, brushing Kaoru's hair out of his face. "Forever."

Kaoru leaned up for one last good morning kiss.

"Breakfast?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru nodded. "Breakfast."

With that, they got up and headed down to see their mother.

_Twins age 6_

Yuzuha liked to check in on the twins as she made her way down to breakfast before heading out to work. She left so early in the morning that they usually weren't awake when she peeked in.

This morning however, she cracked the door open to find them sitting up in playing some hand game or other. She smiled at the scene and watched them a moment before making her presence known.

"Good morning boys!" she told them, walking over to the bed.

"Morning mommy!" they replied together, smiling up at her.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked them.

Kaoru hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out if being up early was a bad thing. When he determined that his mother didn't look mad he smiled. "We woke up and couldn't sleep again so Hikaru taught me this game!"

"That's nice," she said affectionately ruffling his hair. "Are you sure you boys aren't tired?"

"No mommy," they answered.

"All right then. Mommy's got to go to work now but you two be good, okay?" she said.

"Yes mommy," they told her but, as they shared a look she was beginning to find very familiar, she knew that being good was about the last thing on their mind.

"You'll play nice with each other?"

They stared at her blankly, as thought she was crazy.

"We always play nice with each other," Hikaru told her.

"Always," Kaoru agreed.

"Just don't break anything...," she muttered to herself as she left the room.

_Twins age 13_

Hikaru stared at his brother another minute before he could no longer stop himself.

"Kaoru," he whispered, shaking his brother gently. "Kaoru, wake up!"

Kaoru muttered something unintelligible but opening his eyes. "What's going on," he mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing, I was just lonely," Hikaru told him, smiling smugly at him.

"How could you be lonely, I'm right here?" Kaoru muttered, turning away shyly.

"I know, but what I really want to do is this," Hikaru said before swooping down to steal a kiss.

"Hikaru! The door!" Kaoru whisper-shouted when Hikaru pulled away. He was sure he was blushing all the way down to his toes.

This was a rather recent development in their relationship and he was still nervous about people walking in on them while they were engaging in such displays.

"It's fine," Hikaru reassured. "We'll hear if someone starts to come in."

And with that, he captured Kaoru's lips once more. Kaoru meant to protest. He really did. But, worry aside, he was a teenage boy. A teenage boy who was more than a little attracted to his, also teenage, twin. And teenage boys with big crushes can't easily say no to the type of attention he was getting.

Which is why he wasn't complaining and whole heartedly kissing back. As the kiss progressed he found himself thinking that this was a very nice way to wake up and that maybe Hikaru was right and maybe he was being a little over paranoid.

"Boys, are you up?"

Or maybe not.

Yuzuha still liked to check on the twins as she headed for work. She'd heard them moving around as she neared their room so she'd called out and knocked before opening the door.

When she came into the room, she found Hikaru looking decidedly smug and Kaoru redder than she'd ever seen him.

"Baby, you alright?" she asked Kaoru, moving forward to put a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, mom," Kaoru mumbled, mortified.

"You're being nice, I hope," she said, aiming a frown at Hikaru.

Hikaru's smirk widened. "Very."

"Shut up," Kaoru mumbled from beside him.

"Is he being nice, Kaoru?" she asked, just to be sure.

Kaoru reddened more before stuffing his face into his pillow.

"Hikaru's always nice to me," she heard him say, though the sound was muffled by the pillow.

"All right," she said with a frown. "I'm heading out now. Bye boys."

"Bye!"

_Twins age 23_

The twins were home for the weekend, visiting their parents.

Old habits died hard. So when Yuzuha went down to get her breakfast that morning, she couldn't help but get the urge to check up on her babies as she walked by their old bedroom.

When she neared the door, she was stopped by sounds that, although she had no way of being completely sure, gave her a pretty good idea of what was going on in there.

She sat on a nearby chair as she let the knowledge sink in.

She known for a while. If not known, suspected.

Throughout there childhood, especially during their teenage years, there had been hints everywhere. Hints she'd noticed but refused to acknowledge, for fear of being wrong more than of being right.

When the idea had first come to her she'd been repulsed. What kind of mother thinks of her twin boys, her babies, like that? Being right was one thing, but if she was wrong, it would mean she was looking to far into things. Almost as if she were _trying_ to see her twins being closer than society allowed.

When they were 18, she was almost certain she wasn't imagining things. With nothing to give her a clear yes or no though, she hadn't been able to confront them directly. Instead, she'd tried to prevent the situation from progressing further, although she had no way of knowing just how far it already had, by separating them into their own rooms. When they'd come to her the next morning and announced they were old enough to move out, she realized that, if anything could have been done to avoid it, it had been too late by then. Sitting here now and looking back, she thought that maybe it had always been too late. That maybe they'd been meant to end up like this from the day they were born.

So now, faced with what was probably tangible proof that she was right, she was surprisingly calm about it. After years of what ifs, she now realized she'd slowly become accepting of it. Having wondered time and time again whether things really were as she suspected, she'd slowly realized, whether she was right or wrong, that they were happy. And that's all she really wanted for her children. She wouldn't applaud it or tell them it was okay to show it public, but her babies weren't babies anymore. They were grown men who had to make there own decisions and mistakes.

As she came out of her contemplations, she noticed that the sounds had quieted to more innocent levels. She looked at their door a few moments, noting that it was slightly ajar. A few more moments of serious thinking and her mind was made up. If she wanted to know the truth for sure, it was now or never.

Slowly and as quietly as she could, she crept to the door and peeked in the room.

The scene she was presented with confirmed, without a doubt, that she'd been right all these years. And, somehow, she actually found she was relieved. The scene was far from platonic but she didn't find it as repulsive as she maybe should have.

The twins lay naked together as far as she could tell, covered by their tangled sheets. Their flushed and sweat covered skin was evidence enough of what they'd been doing. They were quietly whispering to each other but the words floated across the room and she could hear them.

"God I love you," Hikaru whispered, brushing sweat soaked hair away from Kaoru's forehead.

"I know you do," he whispered back, punctuation the sentence with a kiss. "And I love you."

"Promise will be together forever," Hikaru said, staring into his twins eyes.

"As long as you don't leave me," Kaoru answered with a small smile.

"I never will."

And with that, she stepped away from the door and let them have their private moment. She knew now, she was happy for them and she was content.

_**But, essentially, it all meant the same thing.**_

_Twins age 6 months_

Yuzuha watched her two baby boys sleeping soundly on the blanket where they'd been quietly playing moments before and smiled to herself. After a moment, she silently got up to bring them back to their cribs.

As she gently picked up the first, Hikaru, he made soft whining noises as she carried him a few feet away from his twin, who was also stirring in his sleep. Neither quite waking up for as much.

She carefully placed him in the crib and went back for Kaoru. The whining stopped as she, just as carefully, placed Kaoru into the crib next to his brother.

Once they were both settled, she watched a little longer as they both blinked their eyes sleepily, looking at her disinterestedly, before rolling over to face each other.

"Ka..." Kaoru babbled sleepily, sticking his tiny hand through the bars to reach for his brother.

Hikaru's hand reached out to hold Kaoru's as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Yuzuha smiled at her babies as their eyes closed once more and they fell asleep hand in hand.

Somehow, though she wasn't sure how she knew, she felt that she'd witnessed something important, that a silent message had been exchanged.

_I'll be there for you. Always._

a/n: okay, so I lied... it's a lot longer...

This isn't quite the story that was asked for but I was mainly inspired by the request for little twins? Hopefully it will satisfy.

I think this is a good story to end this series with. It will most likely be the last, unless I get many _many _reviews asking for more and giving suggestions and/or requests.


End file.
